


Life After Toronto (New And Improved Version)

by TaekwonDodos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Cute babies, Daughters, Get your shit together Tucker, God of Olympics, Lance Tucker is a Daddy, Lance Tucker is an asshole, M/M, Paternity scares, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekwonDodos/pseuds/TaekwonDodos
Summary: Lance Tucker had no clue how much his life would change after the Toronto games. After discovering that Maggie's baby wasn't his, a different girl tracks him down and tells him he got her pregnant and that her baby is also his. After leaving them both, he's figuring out how to be a dad. Now almost broke and running out of options, he moves them to Amherst, Ohio, so he could try and give his new daughter a better life. And soon he meets Steve Rogers, a 24 year old former Gymnast who got a career ending injury and becomes his new roommate. Soon the God of Olympics realizes that hitting rock bottom may have been the best thing that could have happened for him. More than winning Gold and Silver 12 years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevrmoravnO26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevrmoravnO26/gifts).



> Okay so I regrettably deleted this story earlier and I realized it was a mistake and one fan was really disappointed with my mistake, so I'm making a new and improved version. If you like of great, if not, oh well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Tucker's life after the Toronto games COMPLETELY changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see sides to Lance "The Fucker" Tucker, you never thought could exist. He's still a total asshole for the most part, but with help from a little friend, he really starts to change.

Lance Tucker had no clue how much his life would change after the Toronto games. After Maggie Townsend told the world she'd be working with him after winning the Gold for the US Women's Gymnastics team they all headed off to LA. 

At first, he thought a lot about banging the annoying little bitch. But he wasn't gonna fuck her while she was still 16. His pretty little ass wouldn't last 30 minutes in jail, no fucking thank you. So he waited. 

A couple years later, he fucked her. And soon after that, she told him she was pregnant. Lance nearly passed out. He was quick to deny that the baby was his, and could've sworn he did all he could not to come inside her. _Fuck, why didn't I wear a condom??_ He thought at that time. 

What was worse was work got out about the _"scandal"_ and the Olympic Committee proceed to can his ass from coaching. It wasn't even his fault, but they fired him!!

He was close to running away faster than you could say _'leotard'_ for the event that ruined his career, but apart of him wanted to stay. He figured the baby would want it's daddy in it's life, cause that would suck. So after some serious thinking, he told her he'd stay. 

But Maggie's mom Janice, wanted nothing to do with him, and she didn't want him to be around Maggie or their baby, ever again for what he did. She didn't want him around for any of her doctors appointments, for the ultrasound when they find out the sex of the baby, none of it. For fucks same, it's not like he raped her. She's a fucking adult just like him, they could do whatever they wanted. 

After hearing that, he was all _'Whatever, I don't give a shit.'_ On the outside. But on the inside, it really hurt. If it was his kid, he wanted to at least make an effort for his future son or daughter. 

So he asked to have a paternity test done while she was pregnant. He heard they had ways to do that early so there would be no surprises once they come popping out. And when the results came back, they were all shocked to hear it wasn't Lances.

Apparently he wasn't the only guy she fucked after moving to LA, the little skank. Well he couldn't remember their encounter that much, they were both a little buzzed. But they found out who the real baby daddy was, and they found him. He was happy to hear the news and decided to stay with Maggie and their baby.

Lance was so relieved. He laughed his ass off after he found out it wasn't his. Like a Hyena or The Joker on crack type laughing. He laughed until his chest hurt and he was crying. So he promptly proceeded to tell them goodbye and fuck you before moving on with his life. But boy, was he not ready for what was gonna come knocking on his door a year later.

[=]

After the whole scandal with Maggie got out and the committee giving him the axe, he had to really downgrade. He moved from having awesome hotel rooms and a swanky apartment, he managed to find a shithole apartment on a not-so-great part of LA. 

He even had to find another job. Lance fucking Tucker. The God, no, the fucking _Zeus_ of Gymnastics, had to find a normal job. Great. Well there was one perk to that. He found a Gymnastics center that was in need of some help with coaching boys, and he got it. 

He helped train boys from 5 to 18, and a lot of them had great potential. And then there were were had great enough potential to possibly make it to the Olympics. He was having a lot of fun with that. But he wasn't getting paid much for that, so he had to take on a second job, working for Starbucks. Fuckikg  _Starbucks_ , of all places. He hates coffee. But whatever helps him pay the rent, then whatever.

A year went by, and everything seemed pretty normal. He's fucked some more since then, but not as much, and made sure he didn't have another scare like he had with Maggie. And now he was glad the baby wasn't his, cause Maggie and Janice drove him _nuts._ But something else was just waiting to come and he was not ready for it _at all._  

[=]

_One day he was in bed with some girl he picked up the night before. He forgot she was still there, but wishes she would get out. He'd like to enjoy his day off from both jobs, without some bitch getting clingy with him._

_But he was dragged out of bed by someone pounding on the door. He groaned and got the bitch off of him enough so he could go see whose knocking at thus ungodly hour. When he answered, a girl was standing there._

_He quickly smiled and decided it wasn't too early to work his irresistible charm, and leaned up against the door frame. He asked "You lost, beautiful?"_

_The girl's face sat in a frown and she said "No Lance, I'm right where I wanna be."_

_He asked "And how do you know my name, Baby?"_

_She shook her head and chuckled. She narrowed her eyes and asked "You seriously don't remember me, do you?"_

_His smile widened and said "Baby if I had a dollar for every girl or guy whose said that, I probably wouldn't be living in this shithole right now. What am I supposed to remember?"_

_She said "We had a real good night together about a year ago. Remember that? You fucking should remember."_

_That's when he actually realized she had a baby girl sitting on her hip. He just noticed she was there, he was more focused on the girl whose claiming they've met previously before now. He looked at the baby and smiled. He said "She's a cutie. She yours?"_

_She nodded and said "Yeah, she is...And I brought her with me, cause I figured it would be nice for her to finally meet her daddy."_

_His stomach nearly dropped to his feet when she said that. No. No fucking way. He stared at her for a long time and every time he tried to say something, his mouth would close._

_After what felt like an eternity, he pointed at the lady and said "No, no fucking way. I don't know who the fuck you think you are lady, but I don't know you, and she is not mine!"_

_The girl said "You're the only guy I've slept with in a long time, Lance. She's yours, I know she is."_

_Lance then pointed his finger near her face and said "She's not, you've got no proof!"_

_She asked"You want proof? You really want proof??"_

_"Yeah, I want fucking proof. Get her tested then, try me."_

_She said "Okay, I will. I'll get your fucking proof, come on then, get your ass ready."_

_After kicking the girl in his bed out, he quickly got dressed, and followed then down to the girls car. She put the baby in a car seat and they went to get a paternity test done. While they were waiting for the results, it felt like 20 years had passed. And when they got the results, Lance nearly passed again when he found out the baby was in fact his._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the test (Almost all the text in chapter and the last one, was from the past.) Figured this chapter was needed, more insight to everything before it was just him and Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And think of the picture of Lucy as maybe after a year old maybe, I have no clue how hold that cutie patootie baby actually is in this picture lmao.

Yeah, that's a day he'll never forget. He wonders how many people got to hear that fight in her car on the way back to his building.

_She pointed her finger at him and said "I should've never fucked you that night, you've ruined my life!"_

_Lance said "I ruined your life?? I didn't think you'd end up getting knocked up with her, I didn't think the condom would break!! Aren't all girls supposed to be on birth control and shit?!"_

_"I didn't think it would tear either, and I hadn't fucked anyone in almost 2 years, I didn't see a point in using it!"_

_Lance chuckled and said "Well that was real smart of you. And I wonder why, cause you're a fucking pyscho, good God._ _"_

_"You're no better! You're ego is more inflated than a bouncy house!"_

_Lance smirked and said "Oh sweetheart, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever told me. And what's so bad about this, you, no, we have a beautiful daughter."_

_They failed to realize said beautiful daughter was crying her eyes out in the backseat. She groaned and said "I never wanted to have her! I wasn't about to get an abortion and become a murderer, and I wasn't gonna give her away to anyone else, I figured she'd be better off with you! I didn't wanna have kids, and if I wanted them, I didn't wanna have them so fucking early!"_

_Lance said "Well I don't have the slightest idea how to raise a fucking kid!"_

_"Well you better figure it out quick then!"_

_When they got back to his building, she parked the car and quickly went over to the backseat and got her out of the seat. She carefully rested her hand on the baby's bottom, keeping her up. Then she put the other hand on her head and neck to keep those up too._

_She glared at the Olympian and said "Great, fucking loud mouth!"_

_Lance looked at her like she was crazy and sarcastically said "Oh sure, I'm the only one!!" He's never had much desire to hit a woman. He wanted to smack the shit out of Hope Gregory after she stole his fame._

_She had her accident, won 3rd place, and practically won over all the hearts of the world, cause of that stupid Bronze. Yet he wins Gold and Silver without fail, through consistency and peaked excellence, and nobody notices._

_He wanted to strangle her in front of everyone for what she did to him. He had his time to shine, but no one cared. He became bitter, and hellbent on getting his revenge on her. And he did. After that crazy sex they had and making that Twitchy guy hate her, he thought he won. But then because of Hope, Maggie won, but there was still a chance. And after convincing Maggie and Janice to move to LA after she won, he thought he won too. But boy, that fucking backfired._

_Now, he really wanted to smack the shit out of her, but he didn't. He glared daggers at her and worked to calm himself down, before looking down at his daughter._

_She looked like her mom, but also like him too. She definitely had his eyes. Her mom had blue eyes too, but hers were more bluish grey like his. She had her moms blond hair, but he was blond when he was a kid. It darkened after a few years, so it might happen to her too._

_She was beautiful. Her crying died down a little, and she was staring at him, lightly sucking on her tiny thumb. He looked back up at the one holding her and asked "What's her name again?"_

_She gave him a dirty look and Lance rolled his eyes. He said "I'm sorry, I forgot it while we were waiting for the results. What's her name?"_

_She said "Lucy.[Lucy Paige Tucker](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Rje407McWAU/TvsmBA3dj-I/AAAAAAAABw0/YuuyPayvKgY/s1600/cute-babies-19.jpg)...You wanna hold her?"_

_Lance nodded and she said "Okay, put hand sanitizer on your hands, so she doesn't get sick. There's some in the cupholder down in the front."_

_After he cleaned his hands, she showed him how to hold her the way she had held her. And she showed him a few other ways, and pressed on how important it was to make sure he supports her head and next for the first few months, until she's strong enough to do that on her own._

_He still felt that he wasn't too keen with the idea of being a dad, especially with his situation right now. But he wasn't sure whether it was the first time he looked into those gorgeous eyes, or the minute he held her properly in his arms, but whichever thing it was, he knew he couldn't leave her. Especially with this crazy bitch._

_So after it was decided that Lucy was gonna stay with Lance permanently, her mom, who's name was Paige, got him started with what he needed so far to take care of her. She gave him all the baby clothes she had and reminded him that since she will grow constantly until she reaches about 16, he needs to keep it up with buying her clothes._

_She gave him all her supply of diapers, diaper bag, formula, bottles, normal baby food, bathing and cleaning stuff, medicines in case she gets sick, some recommendations for good Pediatricians for the future, some toys, her crib, car seat, baby carrier thing, her stroller, for a lady who doesn't want her kid, she's sure got a lot of shit for her. Well, she needed them, so whatever, he guesses._

_Hopefully he can get more stuff soon, but it's not gonna be easy. Babies are fucking expensive, and he's got enough things to deal with right now. But he wouldn't dare leave her. He just needs to get this whole Dad thing figured out, and he'll be just fine. Right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later. Lance starting to get used to being a Dad.

That was a year ago. And since then, a lot of things have changed. Lucy is a year old now. She's already learned to crawl and is working to improve her walking. She can walk a better without help, but Lance is always there to catch her if she'd fall.

She's talking a little. She can say _'Dada'_ , like a pro. She doesn't say _'Mama'_ , that much, for obvious reasons, but she's said it before. He thought he heard her say or try to say _'Fuck'_ once, But quickly realized she was actually trying to say _'Duck'_  or at least got close enough. Well, by saying _'Duhduh dada.'_ While pointing at the general direction to her favorite rubber ducky for bath time.

Speaking of which, he's trying not to swear as much when he's around her, but he has his moments where he's slipped up. Cause if she learns swearing from him so early, other people are gonna bitch about it, calling him a bad parent and shit, well fuck them. But he does wanna try and not swear so much, even if she'll pick it up from other people, soon enough.

She mainly likes to use her hands a lot to talk. Lance's thinks his mom once mentioned that his grandma is part Italian, maybe. But a lot of people talk with their hands, he's done it a lot before. 

She's smart too. He's read to her a lot, and he's planning on using that ABC Mouse thing to help her learn better and faster, when she turns 2. He has a feeling she would be smart. Maybe not like her daddy, and he sure doesn't know abour her crazy ass mommy, but he has a feeling she might be a smart kid. Just don't expose her to too much TV. 

He wonders if she would want to be a Gymnast. Not that he would pressure her into it, that's not good, but he wonders if she would like to. He'll wait till she's a few years older, before asking her.

Who knows, she might be a natural since her daddy is the best Gymnast in the world. Too bad her mom wasn't a Gymnast, then she might be seriously good, if that kinda talent could be passed genetically. He highly doubts it, but hey, a guy can dream. But he'd be honored to coach her if she wanted to do it.

While he's working, he has his neighbor Ms. Dawson, taking care of her until he comes and gets her. She only lives a few doors down. He'd call her every chance he'd get during a break, to check on her. He loves hearing his baby girl squeal happily or say _'Dada'_ on the phone, just as much as he loves seeing it every single day. 

He loves her, he really does. Sure he's an enormous prick to nearly everyone he meets when he doesn't have to fake it, he loves her more than anything. He'd do anything for her, and fuck up anyone who dares hurt her. Lucy is all he's really got left. He doesn't have a good relationship with his parents, not that many friends, probably due to to his lovely personality, and doesn't have a stable relationship with anyone.

All he does is fuck practicallt anything that walks on two legs and talks, but he's never really had a _real_ relationship with anyone before He'd like to someday, but right now, Lucy is his main priority, she comes first, no matter what. He hasn't fucked anyone in a long time. Cause he doesn't want anymore surprises come knocking at his door, cause he can hardly afford one baby, let alone another.

He gets tested regularly, and is still clean. But Lucy is the only little lady he needs in his life right now, and anything else will have to wait a little bit. 

Lucy has definitely grown like a week in just a year. Almost all her baby clothes were too small for her, and Ms. Dawson, God bless that woman, was so kind enough to help him get new things for. She has 4 kids, all grown up. Her husband died a few years ago, and she hasn't been with anyone else since. But she's a saint, and she loves taking care of Lucy while Lance is working his ass off to make ends meet.

She had some old baby and toddler clothes she saved after both her daughters were growing up. She kept them in a storage unit she has a few minutes away from their building, and has donated almost all of them, the ones that would more than likely fit the best, to him.

She even had some more car seats for while Lucy would be growing until she got to the point where she would just sit normally on the seats in the car, a play pen, a couple strollers, and some old toys and books.

She's even helped him learn more about taking care of her. How to properly change her diapers, how often to change them, bathing her, feeding her, getting her to comply while getting her dressed. How to tell when she has a fever or when something else is wrong, how much he should feed her and when to cut her off. How he must maje sure she doesn't sleep on her stomach for a very long time, or get a srop side crib in fear of her hurting herself cause of it.

One thing he really loves is how to get her to stop crying, how to narrow down what is causing said crying, and especially how to get her to sleep like a rock through the night or her naps during the day. That's something he desperately needed.

Though she has some times where she wakes up in the middle of the night, but he happily takes care of his baby girl. He couldn't thank her enough for her help, he doesn't deserve a neighbor like her, but he's glad he has her. He'd probably lose it _big time_ without Ms. Dawson to help him.

[=]

After a long day at Starbucks, he was ready to go home, get his Princess from Ms. Dawson, and sleep forever. That is, if Lucy would let him put her down for a nap.

When he knocked on her door, he waited, and grinned when he saw his little Princess in the sweet older lady's arms. Ms. Dawson smiled at the gymnast and said "Hey Lance, how was you day?"

He groaned and chuckled. He said "Long. Very long. You?" 

She said "Oh we had a fun day today! I think she loves watching the _Teletubbies,_ but Lord are those things creepy after awhile. I think she may have a little tummyache though, so I gave her a little something to help, if that's okay." 

Lance smiled and said "Well that's good, yeah, they're pretty weird to me. Especially that Baby Sun thing, I dunno. And no, no, it's alright, thank you. I'll keep an eye on her and see if it goes away, if not, I make take her to see our Pediatrician." She nodded and then he looked down at his Lucy.

She looked back at him and grinned a nearly toothless grin at him, and then turned away from him all shy, it was adorable. He chuckled and said "I see you. I see you, Baby. Look at Daddy, Baby girl. Can you look at Daddy?"

She shook her head no and giggled. He said "Aww C'mon Lucy? Lucy Goosey, yeah, I know you hear me, don't lie. Were you a good girl for Ms. Dawson today?" 

She turned and looked back at the Gymnast, smiling and quickly moving her chubby little arm around. They both laughed and Lance said "I think that might be a yes. You ready to go home, Lucy Goosey?"

She quickly nodded and said "Ya! Dada! Dada!" And a few other words that were incoherant. 

He smiled and Ms. Dawson carefully handed her to him. Once she was in his arms, he kept her little butt up with his arm while it was carefully wrapped around her. Her little arms held onto his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. She's the cutest thing. He made sure to support her back to keep her up and said "Alright Baby, let's get you home. Maybe I'll give you a nice bath and then put you down for a nap, is that okay? Hmm?" 

She yawned and he smiled. He said "Thank you again for today. I'll see you tomorrow. Say bye bye, Baby." Lucy said _'Bye bye'_ As best as she could before being whisked away back to their home. Their tiny, shitty little studio apartment home, but their home nonetheless...For now, anyways. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides it's time for a change.

When they got back to their apartment, they were having some fun. He gently laid her down on a blanket on the floor, and tickled her to make her laugh. And she definitely laughed. He smiled as she squealed while he lifted her dress up until it was under her chest and blew raspberries on her tummy.

She nearly kicked him and grabbed hold of his hair a couple times, but gently got her to let go, before continuing to do the raspberries. 

After that, he decided it would be good for her to practice on her walking. So he started by holding her arms up over her head and have her walk while he held on, smiling as she looked like a little monkey while doing it.

Then he set her down at a certain spot and walked a few feet away, and squatted down, holding his hands out for her. He smiled and said "C'mere Baby. C'mon. You can do it! Come to Daddy, Baby girl!"

She grinned and squealed before getting herself up quickly working to move towards him. He told her to slow down a little, but she didn't listen, she just kept coming. He stood up and went over to stop her, but then she fell and just plopped down on her butt.

She started to cry and he couldn't help but chuckle. He said "Oh no. Hey, hey, it's okay, Baby." He quickly picked her up and held her against his shoulder, making sure she had the support she needed and gently petted her hair. 

He chuckled again and said "It's okay, Lucy Goosey. Everyone falls sometimes, trust me, I've done plenty of that...It's okay Baby, shh.." He slowly sat down on the couch and continued to hold her while she cried. He checked to make sure she didn't actually hurt herself, and said "You're doing so good, Baby. It's okay. You'll get the hang of it, I know you will." 

[=]

After a few minutes, she stopped crying, and he just sat there holding her, and started thinking. The rent here is crazy, even for this shithole. He doesn't know how much longer he could afford their place. The money from coaching at the gym and Starbucks, doesn't pull enough in. That and raising a baby for 18 years, isn't cheap either.

He thinks it might be best for them to move. Move somewhere that's not so crazy expensive. Somewhere quiet and peaceful, and feels safer than LA. _Oh my God,_ he thought. _Amherst, Ohio._

But there's a problem. Everyone there must know about him since Maggie announced her change of plans on TV, he was standing _right fucking there_ next to her. He mat or may not be welcome there. But they can't ban him from there, that's stupid. He's a grown ass man, he can live where ever the fuck he wants. 

Though it may or may be harder to find a job there. He doesn't really know how to do that much, besides gymnastics, he doesn't have many skills outside of that. But maybe he could try and coach at the Eleyna Pavleck gym, if it's still open. Maybe. 

Or maybe he could work at the mall nearby or at a restaurant or something. Maybe as a bus boy or a waiter. The Gymnast sighed and said "Jesus, Lucy Goosey...You're Daddy is thinking about become a waiter. That's a real winner, huh? We'll I'll get things figured out...But I know I gotta get you out of LA...Take you somewhere better. What do you think of Ohio? Hmm? That sound alright?"

He looked down and saw she was passed out against him, drooling on his shirt. He didn't mind. He's gotten drooled on, thrown up on, he's seen worse. He smiled and slowly got off the couch, hoping not to wake her up. 

He slowly made it over to her crib and gently laid her down in it, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. He smiled and whispered "We'll continue this later. Sleepy tight, Baby girl." And walked away. 

[=]

Later that night, Lance had fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV, but woke up to the sound of crying. He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been asleep, and groaned. 

He got himself off the couch and said "Hold on Baby, I'm coming. Hold your horses." 

He went over to her and she was squirming in her crib, still crying. He picked her up and asked "Hey...Hey Lucy Goosey, what's wrong? Hmm? What's all the hubbub, hmm?" 

He quickly discovered she was just a little hungry and quickly gave her some baby food, cleaning her up after. He asked "You want a bath before I put you back down, Baby girl? Yeah, I think that might be a good idea."

[=]

After giving her a bath, he got her dressed in some clean pajamas, he craddled her in his arms. He smiled down at her and asked "There, all better now? I should think so. You got some food in your little tummy. Got a nice warm bath. Got you dressed up in some warm, cozy jammies and a clean diaper, I think you're all set, Little Missy. You ready for bed now, or do you need just a little more time with Daddy?"

She smiled and made a happy little sound, making him chuckle. He said "Alright, more Daddy time it is. But don't make it a habit, it's already...Ugh God, it's almost 10 already? Hmm...Well alright, just a little longer, Miss Thang." 

[=]

He was on his back on the floor, while he had Lucy sitting on his chest. He smiled up at her and asked "Are you smiling? Are you smiling? I think you are, you're really holding me down, Girl." 

She grinned at him and clapped her hands together, making happy sounds. He chuckled and said "I know! I can't even get up, you're so strong!" Then his smile faded a little when the thought back to earlier.

He sighed and said "Oh, Baby...What do you think we should do, hmm? You think we should get outta here, and mosey on down to Ohio? There's this small town there called Amherst...Daddy was there awhile back, but hasn't been there in a long time...I'm thinking about moving us down there, so it could be easier for us both. You think that's a good idea? I need an expert opinion here." 

She just started down at him with a straight face and then just looked around. He chuckled and shook his head before saying "That's a great idea, Baby. How do you come up with all these ideas, huh?...Well...I think it would be good for us. Fresh start. Clean air. No crazy mommy...Yeah you're mommy is a big B word, Baby girl...But we don't need her, do we? We'll get this figured out, alright? I just hope it all works out.." 


End file.
